To Love A Dragon
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Harry and the others are returning for their final year at Hogwarts after the war. What happens when Harry has to balance his schooling, his godson, everyday drama, a hybrid creature inheritance, and a new Professor who's more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: it has been quite awhile since I have written but with the birth of my princess it was hard to get back into the game. Those who are familiar with my writing, I'm infamous for Yaoi and mature. If these are not your thing, use the back arrow. Characters may be OOC but remember, it's all for fun and not to be analyzed or scrutinized. Thank you!

By the way, on this story there will be some changes, this will take place after the war on book seven. Just bear with me, who knows, it may be quite an adventure...

Chapter 1: Return of the Patriarch

Harry and the other remaining students and teachers prepared for their return to Hogwarts. Harry knew deep down that things would never be the same. The war had changed everything and everyone in some way, some for the better and others for the worst. Harry had looked forward to this last year because once he graduated, he knew that he could be his own man. He would never have to return to his relatives from hell. They have lost so many loved ones and friends...

_The return is going to be bittersweet. _Harry thought to himself. But it'll be worth it in the end. He sighed and thought of his godson, Teddy. The boy had lost both of his parents in the war and Harry was more than determined to give Teddy the family they both deserved. Harry also discovered that he was gay and also a creature...a humanoid dragon/Veela hybrid. But he was a beta!

_That's not so bad..._Harry thought with a shrug. At least I'll have someone else shouldering the burdens of leadership. I can relax for once in my life...

"Hey Harry," Ron said, rousing Harry from his inner thoughts. "Heads up, we're almost there."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said with a smile. Ron smiled back and left Harry to his thoughts again to catch up with his girlfriend. Harry smiled and shook his head. He always knew that Ron and Hermoine would end up together, and was happy for them. He wondered what his mate was like...was he strong, powerful and caring or was he a hopeless romantic like Harry? Oh man, what if his mate was a female? _Then I'd be royally screwed because I don't find them appealing in that way..._

His thoughts were interrupted once more when he heard the door to his compartment opened and Draco Malfoy strolled in. They looked at each other and exchanged nods in greeting. Since Harry saved Draco's life in their sixth year, the blonde called a truce to their long rivalry and became civil with the raven haired wizard. Some others in Slytherin didn't approve but Draco didn't care. They were adults and it was time to put childish feuds to the side.

"Hey Harry,"

"Hey Draco," Harry said as he spelled his robes on and sat down, offering the opposite seat to the blonde, who accepted and sat down. "Ready for our last year?"

"Of course," The blonde smirked. "Scared Potter?" Harry looked at him, rolled his eyes and returned the smirk.

"You wish," He said, causing them to laugh, both remembering when those words were said, in their second year and they were about to duel they have grown up so much since then. Draco looked at Harry for a moment then sat back in his seat.

"Harry," he began, his voice a little too refined, " What happened over the summer?"

"Nothing..." Harry said, trying to cover up the bruises Draco spotted. _There's more where those came from...please Draco don't._.. Draco was about to question further but the look on Harry's face stopped him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew physical abuse when he's seen it. _Does anyone know of this and if so, why was Harry kept there?_ A million questions ran through Draco's mind but he didn't want to push too far too soon. Harry's eyes showed his inner most emotion, even though the young war hero put up a front. And that emotion came as a shock to Draco: fear.

"Harry, " Draco began. "How long has this been going on? And why haven't you told anyone ?"

"For as long as I can remember," Harry whispered as he hugged himself. "And I didn't tell anyone because who would've believed the great and powerful Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, endured abuse in his own home?"

"Harry, this is not healthy." The blonde said. "I know, I'm the last to talk, I was after all, part of the problem. But now, I want to help you. You deserve love, happiness and more. You've done so much for everyone else, but think on this: at the end of the day, when the smoke has cleared, who's there for you?" Harry was about to retort when Blaize entered.

"Hey, come on, you two are the last in here." The two looked at each other with wide eyes and then followed Blaize to get their things. They scrambled into the coach then the boat, ran up the stairs panting, sticking to the back, believing they were safe. The Headmistress looked at them and smirked.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." The two of them dropped their jaws as the other students looked at them and laughed. It wasn't everyday that the Slytherin Prince was in trouble.

"Now, before we all go into the Great Hall, let us all bow our heads and be silent in respect for those who lost their lives for us and the school." She said. Everyone obeyed and after a while, everyone filed in and took their seats. The Headmistress spoke her welcoming speech and what was to be expected. It was the same as the other years but now, if they messed up, they would not walk with their class upon graduation day.

"One thing more," She said. "I have yet to introduce our new Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, for Professor Slughorn will not be here. You are to show him your upmost respect and be mature. And there will be no favoritism, relation or no. Without further ado, I give you Professor Abraxus Damien Malfoy." As on cue, a tall, powerful looking aristocrat with blue grey eyes and white blonde hair reaching mid back entered. With each step, he radiated power, demanded respect, and dared anyone to question him. Harry felt himself blush but blinked at Draco. He was rooted to the floor and his eyes were really wide.

"No way..." Harry heard him say. "Father said he was dead...,"

"He looks great for a dead guy," Harry said. "But why do you look like you're about to piss your pants?"

"Harry...our new Professor...is my _Grandfather_!" For different reasons the boys had the same thought:

_**Holy shit!**_

I know this may be short but there's more to come, you all know what to do...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Abraxus looked over the students he was to teach and the man had to school his face into an impassive mask. So young to be going through warfare. These children should've had normal lives, each and everyone of them. Although he was a nobleman and a Malfoy, Abraxus was level headed. He didn't share the same prespectives as his ancestors or his progeny. It made him sick to his stomach and enraged when he learned of his family's participation in serving someone so vile. He remembered his parents saying it was an "honor" to serve someone with such ideals. They themselves had served Voldemort's predecessor. When Abraxus discovered that, he made himself scarce until he got his Lordship, and for a while there had been a quiet period. Until Voldemort's campaign. He remembered when Lucius came home, sputtering the others wizard's ideals and bearing his Mark. Abraxus never felt so much rage, but chalked it up to just Lucius just "having a phase." The last straw for the man was when Lucius was telling Draco about the man and romantized his workings. Abraxus closed his eyes for a moment and remembered...

_"So my little Dragon," Abraxus heard his son tell his grandson with a purr. "The Dark Lord has many wonderful ideas, ideas to make this world a better place for us pure bloods. I have prayed every day for such a day. Soon, we will have the war in our favor..."_

_"Lucius Gabriel Malfoy," Abraxus growled, slamming his book shut. "I've heard enough! How dare you tell Draconis such nonsense?" Lucius looked at his father with cold difiance and disgust. Even though Lucius favored his father in looks, the boy's inner workings and thought process was that of his mother. God he hated that woman...He, like others before him, was in an arranged marriage because his preference was considered to be taboo and he was caught by his father while he was in the arms of his lover. He hated every moment in that cursed arrangement. The only good that came from it, was Lucius. Lucius was a happy child, had a good childhood, but somewhere along the way, the boy turned to something he didn't recognize. Abraxus blamed himself, always went away on business. I should've never left him with his mother and the Blacks...well I can't change that. The more Abraxus observed the sadder and angrier he became. When Draco turned five, Abraxus devised a plan. He wanted to take Draco with him but the boy's mother refused to part with him. He erected a golem of himself and made it succumb to the Dragon Pox_ _while he moved and stayed in Romania. Lucius was none the wiser, believing his father dead and gone. Boy is he going to be surprised..._

"Professor Malfoy," he heard the Headmistress call, rousing him. "Are you ill?"

"No Headmistress," Abraxus said as he shook his mind clear. "I was deep in thought."

"I can see that," Headmistress McGonagall said with a smirk. "You're about to turn the tides aren't you?"

"Yes I am." The aristocrat said with a smirk that would make Slytherin proud. "I took all the necessary precautions and steps. I know my son will be in for a rude awakening..."

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor...

"Zippy!" Lucius called as he thundered down the stairs. He was royally pissed off, he woke up and noticed there was no breakfast waiting for him, his room was in disarray, his clothes not set, bath not drawn...in short, it was a house elf strike! And the man demanded an explanation. After the fifth call, the house elf appeared.

"Zippy busy, what you want?" Lucius did a double take at the elf's mannerism. He dared to treat his master like dirt. Oh this elf's going to pay!

"I demand an explanation!" Lucius roared. "I am the Master of this house and my needs are not met..."

"You no Master here," Zippy said. "You rude guest."

"How dare you!" Lucius growled making a move to destroy the creature when an owl flew in and his things packed into a huge trunk. He blinked in confusion then relieved the owl of the letter.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We write to inform you that as of today, you are hereby stripped of your Lordship and your holdings to the Malfoy estate and businesses, as well as the fortunes. We do not deal with those who support he who must not be named and murderers. You and your wife are ordered to leave Malfoy manner, for you are trespassing. You have one hour to comply or you will be arrested.

Have a nice day.

Cyrus D. Rozier  
Chief Director of Inheritance and Holdings Department  
Ministry of Magic

For the first time in his life, Lucius Malfoy was at a loss. He just lost everything...he was...poor...

"Noooooooooo!" He cried.

I know it's a little short, but more to come. You know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginnings Part 1

Harry had to compose himself from laughing at the younger blond. He still couldn't believe his friend's reaction to seeing his supposed deceased Grandfather. He followed Draco to his Grandfather's office and both waited for the elder Malfoy. They didn't have to wait long.

"Ah, Draconis and Mr. Potter, what are you two doing here?"

"Hello Grandfather," Draco said with a slight bow. Harry bowed his head and Abraxas returned the gesture. So well mannered. Abraxas thought with a smile.

"And we were waiting for you." Harry said. "Draco had to make sure it was really you. You look great for a dead guy." Draco's eyes widened and gulped. Abraxas surprised them by giving a hearty laugh.

"Well, thank you Mr. Potter." He said with a smile. "You're not so bad yourself for someone who's always on the run for their life so much." Harry laughed and Draco smiled. He loved his Grandfather very much and when he "died", Draco thought he had lost a kindred spirit. To find out he was alive, although shocking, was a big relief for Draco. His grandfather was always protecting and guiding Draco until his mother and father took over. For a fleeting moment, Draco felt anger.

"Grandfather, why didn't you take me with you?"

"Oh my little Dragon I wanted to but your mother refused to give you up."

"But you're Lord, didn't she have to obey you?" Draco asked. Harry tilted his head in thought. He read about Wizarding cultures and customs, thanks to Hermoine's nagging. Draco was right, Abraxas as Lord was the final voice, unless, Lucius had objected as well. And with all that happened, the laws were all crazy. Abraxas' eyes were cast down, to hide his pain, shame and tears. His throat was tight and was sure his voice would betray him so he kept silent. He didn't have an excuse. If he hadn't been so afraid of what went on, and the lunatic who ran everything, Abraxas would've taken his grandson and resumed his Lordship. Now, if his timing was correct, Lucius was out of his manor, fuming and plotting revenge. An owl flew in and landed near the elder. Abraxas took the letter from the owl and after giving it a treat, sent it away. Draco and Harry were about to question when Abraxas held up a hand and opened his office, motioning for them to enter and after warding it off sat behind his desk.

"Even the walls have ears boys." He said as he placed his feet up onto the desk and opened the letter with a silver dagger like letter opener. "I trust close to no one." He removed the parchment and contents andread, a satisfied smirk on his face. Draco and Harry looked at each other before looking at the elder.

"Did he forget we're here?" Harry asked. Draco was about to answer but Abraxas looked at them and slipped a ring onto his right hand. Both boys' eyes widened.

"No I didn't forget Mr. Potter, but I am a very private man, and I don't discuss my personal affairs, be it family or no, unless I wish to." Harry blushed and looked down. Although he was more gentile than Professor Snape, Lord Malfoy held back no punches.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said softly, Abraxas hearing the tears in his voice. As well as shame. This concerned Lord Malfoy. He made a note to ask Draconis about it.

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter. I am not offended in anyway."

"Yes sir, again I'm sorry, I have...to go...Please excuse me.." Both Malfoys watched in concern as Harry left.

"Draconis, what's going on with Mr. Potter?"

"Grandfather, please don't ask."

"Too late, I asked, now out with it."

"For a long time, I thought Harry was spoiled and pampered, given everything..."

"You mean like you,"

"Yes...wait...what?" Draco asked. His Grandfather smirked.

"Continue Draconis,"

"I found out bits and pieces," Draco admitted. "But I've seen the bruises..." The look his grandfather had could freeze hell and kill Voldie all over again with a look he would. Draco remembered that his grandfather wasn't a fan of any form of abuse. Abraxas may have been a stern man but he was always fair.

"So Mr. Potter's in an abusive home? And the school and those who claim to care for him, allowed it to continue?"

"Yes," Draco said uneasily, feeling his Grandfathers magic crackle as his blood boiled and his temper rose to dangerous heights. Although he was masked, the rage within was worse than anything. He wanted to extract justice. But there was another matter to inform Draconis on.

"Draconis, I didn't mention this, but stay clear of your father. He may do something rash."

"Why?"

"Because, as of today, he is no longer the reining Lord Malfoy. I am." Draco's jaw dropped at that. His grandfather stripped his father of his power. He was a little higher than a squib but not by much, for he still had his magic. He was about to point that little fact out when his grandfather smirked.

"Already one step ahead of you." He said as he pointed to the mirror on the wall, "Look there." Draco went to the mirror and waited for the smoke to clear...

"_What do you mean I have no assets?!" Lucius yelled at the man behind the desk. Draco recognized where his father was, at the Ministry._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but you have absolutely nothing. In fact there's one more thing you have to surrender." The older man coolly put a long thin box in front of him and Lucius' eyes widened._

_"I will not comply," He said as he gripped his cane tightly. "You can not take my magic from me."_

_"You have abused your power long enough." The man said tight lipped. "It is high time someone taught you better. A little humility may be just the thing for you. I commend whomever came up with this brilliant plan."_

_"And how am I supposed to survive?" Lucius asked. The man behind the desk was not having it._

_"You're a smart man, you'll figure it out." He said. "Now if you'd be so kind...I would have to hate to call for reinforcements." Lucius glared at him and pointed the wand at him, wiping his memory clean and the alarms going off. Aurors ran in and one tackled Lucius from behind. Two more held him and the Ministe_r _looked at Lucius coldly._

_"Lucius Gabriel Malfoy, you have done unspeakable and unforgivable things that can not be overlooked. Therefore, I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, remove the majority of your magic, leaving the basic and necessary everyday ones in tact. You will be given a job and a home other than that, you have to earn it. I wish you luck." With that, the Minister took his wand, and placed a hand over Lucius' heart. In a few minutes, it was done and he was_ _escorted to the train. Head held high, Lucius glared at them and left._

"Father," Draco said sadly. "Grandfather, will he be all right?"

"Yes Draconis, he'll be fine." Abraxas said with steepled fingers. He was saddened for his son but he couldn't coddle him. Lucius was a man and carved out his own path. He tried to warn his son about this but Lucius paid no heed and even called his father a loony old codger. Draco looked at his grandfather and sighed.

"Is Father a squib?" He asked.

"No Draconis," Abraxas said with a sigh. "He's been reduced to just domestic and basic. It's a little above a squib."

"Will he ever be able to...come back or regain his magic?" Draco knew the answer in the back of his head but he had hoped his grandfather would tell him otherwise.

"He will never regain the magic he's lost and he could only come back for family visits. To live and all, he would have to remain in the Muggle World. I'm so sorry Draconis."

"I'm sad but I'm not sorry one bit." Draco said. "Father chose his own path. We all make our own choices. And we all have to live by them."

"You've really grown up little dragon." Abraxas said proudly. "I should thank whoever helped you with this."

"We'll the only person who's been a big help is the same person I gave hell to until recently."

"Mr. Potter I take it?"

"Yes sir."

"We will help him all we can Draconis." Abraxas said, determination set in ice blue crystal eyes. "Now you're dismissed. Tomorrow's the first day of a new beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: some sucide attempts, depression, abuse, I forgot to mention it before, sorry about that...

Chapter 4: Breakdown and Absolution part 1

Harry was alone outside, thinking and feeling very hurt. He didn't mean to insult the Professor. Although the elder reassured that Harry didn't offend him, Harry still felt horrible. He thought he was alone as he took out a small silver and mother of pearl dagger and...

"HARRY!" Someone shouted, spelling the dagger away and grabbing Harry's wrists. Harry looked up into the blazing blue eyes of a pissed off Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing Harry?" The blond asked sternly. Harry looked at him and broke down.

"I can't take this anymore Draco." Harry sobbed as the blond hugged him tight. "I can't..."

"Harry, you need someone to talk to other than me." Draco said, thinking for a moment and trying to shake off what he had just seen. He never would've guessed Harry to be one for taking themselves out. That was a cry for help. One that couldn't be ignored.

"Let's go," Draco ordered gently, helping Harry to his feet and pocketing the dagger. "No questions Harry." Silently, both boys made their way to the Head of Slytherin's office for the second time. They didn't have to wait.

"Twice in one day," Abraxas said with his arms crossed. "What's going on?" His amusement melted when he saw how the boys looked. Harry looked "broken" and Draco, pissed. Without question, Abraxas stepped to the side, ushering them into his office and took a seat.

"What is going on boys?"

"Grandfather, I...found Harry...he..."

"Draconis, you're worked up," Abraxas said calmly. "Let me do this." He looked at Harry, who was looking at the carpet and began.

"Mr. Potter...Harry, look at me," The elder Malfoy ordered gently. Harry looked up with eyes so broken, saddened and frightened that it ripped into Abraxas. He wanted to protect him, to show that there were people who really cared, loved and accepted him. Draco read this in his grandfather and knew that he made the right choice in bringing Harry to him. "Draconis and I are very concerned and if you'd let us, we will help you. It is unhealthy for you to take this on alone, you've endured so much already and left alone in darkness while others around you are happy. It is unjust and it sickens me to no end. Although I am a Slytherin through and through, not all of us are evil or like the lunatic my son so willingly served. Salazar Slytherin himself would've retched until he died before serving a Dark Lord." Both of them looked at Abraxas wide eyed.

"Let me guess, Slytherin was portrayed as evil wasn't he?"

"Yes." Harry said. "In fact it said that he was the cause of the separation of the four."

"Harry, you as well as many others, have been misled."Abraxas said. "Yes Slytherin took no...what's the word I'm looking for...Bullshit...ah, that's it, from anyone. He wasn't fond of abuse either and in fact, wanted to put in classes for those who were not familiar with our world, such as yourself Harry. From what I was told by the Headmistress, you've been placed into a horrible home, with relatives who don't even acknowledge your existence. In my opinion, Dumbledore should have heeded her, he has always been oblivious to the obvious." Despite themselves the boys snickered and Abraxas smirked. "Therefore, I've decided to speak with the authorities and to bring you to Malfoy Manor..."

"But Professor," Harry cut in, "excuse me, but Mr. Malfoy..."

"My son is longer reining Lord, therefore he is not allowed on my property. Neither is his wife. Both have been removed."

"More like 'kicked out'." Draco smirked. "My grandfather doesn't hold back Harry."

"So what happens now?"

"Well," Abraxas said. "What happened earlier can not be set aside. You will be monitored by Draconis and myself. Since that can not happen with you being in Gryffindor, I will speak with the Headmistress and have you resorted..."

"There will be no need for that Abraxas." Headmistress McGonagall said as she walked into the office. "I've been thinking about this for years and the Sorting Hat told me something quite interesting." With that she turned to Harry. "Potter, I knew Albus had ignored the Hat's decision, and at the time, it seemed reasonable. However, now, it is pointless. And from what I gather, both mister and Lord Malfoy can help you better than anyone right now. Therefore I agree to you being resorted." She showed them the Sorting Hat and looked at Harry. Without another word, Harry sat still and allowed the headmistress to place the hat on his head.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," The Hat greeted him. "Are we ready?"

"Yes I am."

"My decision still unwavering, SLYTHERIN!" The Hat said. The Headmistress waved her wand over Harry's robes and immediately the colors changed from Gryffindor red and gold to Slytherin's green and silver. Harry was a bit sad, for he grew up in Gryffindor. "It's quite alright Potter." The Headmistress said kindly. "I, as well as Lord Malfoy are here if you wish to speak to someone. I wish you luck. Abraxas, have Mr. Malfoy show Mr. Potter where he will be staying if you please, his trunk is right outside your office." With that the headmistress gave Harry a smile and left. Draco was still shocked, fingering Harry's Slytherin patch. Both boys jumped back when they heard a dangerously low growl and felt magic crackle in warning. Draco looked at his grandfather and saw something was amiss. His grandfathers eyes looked...almost dragon-like!

"Draconis," The elder Malfoy said, voice dangerously low. "Step away." Draco obeyed his grandfather without question and Harry shivered in fear. Abraxas looked to Harry and his entire demeanor softened. "Harry, you have no reason to fear me. I will never harm you or allow you to be harmed. Forgive me if I frightened you, it was not my intention."

"It's alright Professor," Harry said. "I forgive you but shouldn't we get going?"

"Of course, come Draconis. And to you my little dragon, I apologize." Draco nodded but remained quiet. He couldn't believe what happened and Draco had suspicions. He knew that the Malfoy line also had creature blood, most old Wizarding families did. But the way his grandfather acted just now, it was as if...

_Could it be possible?_ Draco thought. He helped Harry and his grandfather settle Harry in the room across from Draco's own. Abraxas and Draco observed how little Harry had and while Draco felt sorry and shameful for the way he had been toward Harry, Abraxas felt his blood boil and plots of revenge went through the elder's mind. Without his relization, his nails grew into claws and dug into the wood and stone underneath. Taking a calming breath, he bid Harry goodnight and had Draco hot on his heels.

"Grandfather, what are you doing?" Draco asked him as Abraxas spelled his clothes from robes to Muggle clothes. Without a word he spelled Draco's as well, grabbed his hand and made his way to the headmistress' office.

"Abraxas, Mr. Malfoy why are you dressed..."

"Headmistress," Abraxas said coldly, booking no room for arguement, "Tell me where do Harry's relatives live." The headmistress looked at her Potions Master and had to ask.

"What do you intend to do?" She asked.

"I intend for justice to be served without bloodshed of course." Abraxas said. The headmistress looked into his eyes then nodded, determination set in her face.

"I'm coming with you." She said evenly, spelling her own clothes. "It's high time I gave those Muggles a piece of my mind." With that, the three of them apparated from the school and to Number 4 Privet Drive. Abraxas thought only about Harry.

Don't worry Harry. He thought to himself. Soon absolution will be yours and they will never hurt you again.

**Depending on your reviews, I will decide the fate of the Dursleys. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Punishment

It took all of their years of training and discipline to not barge into the cursed house, blasting curses. For Abraxas, it the worse. Although he was a peaceful man, Lord Malfoy wanted blood. He wanted to storm in and tear into each Dursley. He looked down saw his hands taking on shimmering silver white scales and his claws were ivory colored with onyx tips and a hint of emerald. Draco's eyes widened at how his grandfather looked.

"Grandfather, please, if you show your other form we'll be on the Muggle News!" Draco pleaded. Abraxas looked at him with dragon like ice crystal blue eyes then closed them, took a breath and became human once more. The Headmistress looked at her Potions Master in awe and was about to ask when a big beefy man answered the door.

"What do you freaks want?" He bellowed. Draco and Abraxas stepped forward and his whole expression changed. "Oh, please come in." He bowed as low as he could and Draco stepped in first, McGonagall second and Abraxas took the rear. Petunia and Dudley were waiting in the living room. As well as Marge. The three of them smirked. Perfect.

"Petunia, Dudders, please tend to our guests. Please be seated." The two wizards and witch took a seat and listened to Vernon drawl about drills and his business. Marge looked at the blonds hungrily, which made them neverous and McGonagall sick to her stomach. Abraxas was about to pass out from bordom when a familiar scent reached his nostrils..._Harry_? Draco looked up at his grandfather and was about to say something but Abraxas beat him to it.

"Pardon me, but where's your bathroom?" He asked politely. Petunia smiled and looked at him.

"Upstairs, first door to the right my good sir." She said with a small purr. Abraxas and Draco shuddered a little but Abraxas excused himself and followed the scent. He didn't have to go far. There was a small cupboard under the stairs and Harry's scent was there, however faint. Biting his cheek, Abraxas went upstairs and after refreshing and composing himself, he followed another scent trail. This one took him to the corner of the far right. He opened the door and bit down hard to keep from screaming in rage. This room was Harry's and it was just the bare essentials. He went into the room, shut the door and sent his patronus, a silver dragon, to the Minister. He didn't have to wait long for a response. A massive silver bear patronus came back with the message: "Do whatever's in your power. You have our support." A few minutes later, a few owls appeared, with files and parchments. He smirked and took a breath, composed himself, the perfect Malfoy.

Draco was about to search for his grandfather when he came downstairs with files under his arm. He didn't look to be in a mood to be trifled with. Abraxas looked at the Dursley family and smirked.

"It's to my understanding that the lot of you despise the magical world or anything associated with it, am I correct?" With this said the Dursleys stood straight and faces twisted into hatred.

"That is correct Sir." Vernon said tightly, crushing a handful of walnuts in his beefy fist. "In fact, our nephew is one of those...freaks!" Draco's jaw tightened, the headmistress stood really straight, eyes ablaze and Abraxas' left eye twitched a little. Oh, he just had a wonderful idea...

"I see," He began, looking at his files. "Mr. Dursley, Ms. Petunia Dursley née Evans and Ms. Marge Dursley, it may have escaped your knowledge, but we three are, as you so eloquently phrased it, freaks as well. And before you even try to intimidate me, which will not work by the way, look here." He showed them the files. "You three had businesses and were quite successful while your nephew suffered. That ends now. You see, before I moved from Romania, I did my homework Mr. Dursley, for I am quite the businessman myself. All four of you, pathetically act like nobility and treat your nephew/cousin like a house elf. Now, you will _become_ a part of the world you despise so much." With the head mistress' nod Abraxas brandished his wand, while the Dursleys screamed and begged for the elder to reconsider.

"You should've thought about that before you treated a member of your family so horribly." Abraxas said without remorse. With a wave of his wand and a muttered spell, the three of them watched as the four Dursleys shrank and transformed. When it was over, Draco laughed and had to take a seat. The headmistress smirked and Abraxas was smug. In the place of the four horrible Muggles, were four squeaking and terrified house elves!

**What better way to make them suffer than to make them into the very thing they treated Harry for so long? But they're not the normal house elves, review to find out. There's more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:On the Road of Change part 1

Abraxas looked at the four squeaking house elves, bemused by their squeaking and arguing. The bigger male one, who was once Vernon Dursley glared at him and stomped around.

"What you did?"

"Simple, I changed you and your family into the very thing you treated your nephew as for so long. I thought it was more than fair for the likes of you."

"Turn back now!" The Vernon house elf demanded. The others looked at Abraxas, also amused at this. Abraxas looked at the house elf and shook his head.

"Not on your life." He said with a sneer. "You will all serve..."

"Do you think it'll be wise to keep them together Abraxas?"

"The hell they're staying together." Abraxas said, forgetting himself for a moment. The glare he got from the Headmistress set him straight. "Apologies Minerva." The headmistress nodded and Draco snickered. It wasn't every day his grandfather had to be corrected. Abraxas walked to his grandson and whipped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Draco said. The Dudley house elf laughed. And Draco glared. "Dibs on that one."

"No Draconis." Abraxas said. " He will be working at Hogwarts."

"And the others?" The headmistress asked.

"The sister can work in Saint Mungos." Abraxas said. "The father can work for the Ministry, he'll learn the meaning of hard work."

"And Petunia?" The headmistress asked.

"She will serve her nephew." Abraxas said. "So she can see what she and her family had done to him. She doesn't know him, didn't care to, now she has no choice in the matter. But, you will have new names. Vernon, your new name is Vivi. Dudley, yours is Dimples." At this Draco laughed. "Marge yours is Minky. And Petunia, your name is Pixie." The four nodded on fear. The headmistress took Dimples, Minky and Vivi, leaving Pixie with Abraxas and Draco. Draco looked at his grandfather then tapped his wand.

"So, are you going to break it Harry or shall I?"

"I'll do it." Abraxas said. "Harry will understand I'm sure." Draco looked at his grandfather, unsure about this idea. Yea, at the time it seemed funny but now that he had a chance to think about it, he wasn't too sure. Harry was very much into family and even though they were the biggest assholes in the world, they were still the only blood family he had left. Then Draco thought of something else.

"Grandfather, what about the house, do Father and Mother have a place to stay?"

"They can stay here, good thinking Draconis." Abraxas said. "But, let's remove the evidence of the previous tenants." With that he got rid of every trace of the Dudley family. All their possessions and memorabilia was packed away. Even though they were now elves, Abraxas wasn't cruel and heartless. The two Malfoys and Pixie made their way back to Hogwarts and to Harry's room. Both were concerned as they heard crying. Nodding they knocked on the door and waited. Harry opened the door and the trio's hearts went out to him. The young man looked heartbroken and lost. Pixie went to Harry and patted his hand. Harry looked down at her, eyes still shining with tears and sad.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Pixie my name is, young sir and I'm here to serve you." She said gently. Harry smiled at her and nodded. He looked at the two men who were still standing there.

"Oh, forgive me, please sit. I'll get some tea and biscuits." He was about to get up when Pixie beat him to it. Abraxas was shocked. Harry was so used to doing everything himself for so long that it was second nature to him. Draco felt bad too, for years he believed that Harry had been pampered and spoiled. But after seeing Harry's family, he was sick and disgusted with himself. Harry returned the photo album he was looking at back on the side table. Pixie looked at it and felt like crying. She saw a picture of her sister, very happy. Abraxas knew it was time to break the news to Harry.

"Harry, there's something Draconis and I have to tell you. Since you are a straightforward young man,and I am not one who holds back, I'll just tell you. We went to your relatives' home and I've dealt a punishment that deemed fitting." Draco winced at the way his grandfather was telling him. He's seen Harry angry before, but his grandfather hasn't. The mood changed instantly.

"Who the hell are you to do such a thing?!" Harry asked sharply. "With all due respect Professor you had no right to deal a punishment on my family. Dare I ask what exactly did you do to them?" Draco caught Harry's gaze and nodded to Pixie. Harry's face blanched. "I...I feel..." He couldn't finish for his world became black.

More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: On the Mend Part 1

Harry woke up to two concerned Malfoys and a house elf. Harry narrowed his emerald eyes at Abraxas and looked away. The elder Malfoy sighed and despite the boy avoiding him he knew it was best to explain.

"Harry, I know you don't agree with my methods but hear me out, please?" Harry looked at the elder and sighed, nodding and hugging his knees. "Harry, we, Draconis and I, as well as the Headmistress, have paid your relatives a visit and yes, maybe I have been a bit out of line..."

"You had no right Professor," Harry argued weakly. "Even if your heart was in the right place and intentions were good. Something like that, should've been done by the Ministry. Right?"

"True on a normal situation. However, the Ministry has been kept in the dark about your situation for years. Besides, I was given full permission by the Minister himself to do whatever was in my power. I hope one day, you can forgive me and understand that I did what I had to out of necessity." When he didn't hear from the younger man he turned to find Harry's head on his knees and crying silently. He didn't want to accept it, but his Professor was right. Despite what thought, now that he thought about it, Lord Malfoy had given his family a mercy. They were still alive. If it had been anyone else, they would've been dead.

"Professor,"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will they, ever be human again?"

"Good question," Abraxas said. "Honestly I'm not certain. I never had to learn the counter spell. Then again, I don't know if there is one. But we will look together. And, when you think they have learned their lesson, they'll be returned to their natural state. Agreed?" Harry smiled and nodded. Abraxas felt his heart flutter when Harry smiled but schooled his features once more. Pixie watched the two men and sighed. For the first time, she saw her nephew in a new light. He was kind, merciful, caring and loyal. She had to thank the stars for Lily having such a wonderful son. Her prejudice and envy toward her sister and 'her kind' blinded her for many years. She had a lot to make up for. She didn't want to admit it, but the man who changed them, Abraxas, did right on this case. She also noticed on how much the older man cared for her nephew. He ...loves him...but why won't he say? Maybe too soon...She had to tell her nephew of what she thought. After being dismissed, she grabbed a parchment and quill and wrote as best as she could.

_Harry,_

_Be not upset with blond man, he right. We treated you so bad, we got what was coming. Forgive me. Me should have been better to you. Me be here for you, as I should have. Blond man may not say but he...cares for you. Me see it. Give time._

_Pixie_

She went to seek out the men, finding them all in the Head of Slytherin's chambers. The two blonds were playing chess and Harry was reading by the fire. She patted his hand and passed the letter. After a small bow to the blonds, she popped out of the room. Curious, Draco looked up from the board, he was getting his ass handed to him anyway.

"What's it say Harry?"

"It's from 'Pixie'." Harry said. "She said for me not to be upset with the blond man to forgive her and that she's here for me as she should have."

"There's something more," Draco said. "What is it?" With this Harry blushed.

" I can't say,"

"Aw come on!" The younger blond said as his queen was murdered and for Harry to continue. Abraxas looked up and smirked in triumph.

"Draconis, leave him be. If it's private leave it alone."

"Yes Grandfather." Draco mumbled.

"And checkmate." The elder said with a smile. Draco's eyes widened as he saw his king drop his sword. It was game over. Draco moaned and thumped his head on the table. Harry heard, 'I'll never beat the old coot!' And Abraxas shrugged.

"Maybe one day you will Draconis, now off to bed you two. Tomorrow's classes and I will not have any of my snakes sleeping through them. Goodnight boys." Harry and Draco bid the older man goodnight and left. Abraxas straightened everything up and came upon Pixie's letter by Harry's place by the fire. _Oh, Harry forgot this. I'll give it to him first thing tomorrow. But I wonder...no I shouldn't, as much as I'd love to I won't._ Without a second thought Abraxas put the letter in his desk drawer and turned in for the night.

The next morning was quite an affair. Everyone was chatting and getting ready for the day. Harry and Draco were seated to breakfast, and all seemed well, until Pansy Parkingson saw them together.

"Potter," She spat. "Get away from my boyfriend!"

"The hell I'm your boyfriend!" Draco said. "Keep away from me."

"But Draco darling," She purred. "We belong together..."

"Ms. Parkingson, I believe my grandson clearly told you he wasn't interested. Now, please, be on your way." Red faced and embarrassed, Pansy left and the two boys looked up at Abraxas.

"Our hero!" They cheered and Abraxas chuckled.

"Yes, yes, now get going you're going to be late for Crazy Bottle Eyes." The two looked at each other and it took them a while before they got the joke. Laughing hard, they made their way to the tower but heard Abraxas called out after them.

"If she offers something for you to sniff just say no!" With that he made his way down to the dungeons to prep for his own class. Good luck boys.

**_Let's see who gets it. Who's Crazy Bottle Eyes? More to come._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enter Teddy and I'm Now A What?!

Harry tried to stay awake in 'Crazy Bottle Eyes' Class" but he was failing miserably. His only saving grace was a snoring, drooling Draco. _You don't see this everyday. _Harry grinned as he snapped a magical pic with a spell. _This is a great shot!_ Chuckling darkly he pocketed the picture and kicked Draco in the shins.

"Ow...come on Mother five more minutes..."

"Draco we're in class, wake up, your grandfather's class is next!" With that Draco shot up straight as an arrow. Their Divination teacher floated to them and looked at their ball.

"So my boys, what do we have here...oh my."

"What is it Professor?"

"Harry my dear boy, you best see the Headmistress, there's someone here for you and it's urgent."without another word Harry packed his things and was out the door, thanking the stars for being out of there. He just got to the bottom of the stairway when Draco followed.

"If you thought I'd stay up _there_, you have another thing coming Potter."

"Sorry Draco, I didn't mean to dash out and leave you."

"Hmm, since I'm in a good mood Harry, I'll forgive you, just this once."

"I'll take it. So, ready to go?"

"Sure, but there's just one problem,"

"What?"

"What's the password? The Headmistress is not like Dumbledore."

"Oh damn you're right. Hope we can find a teacher to..."

"Ah, there you two are," The boys turned to see Abraxas walking to them. "I'm glad I found you."

"Grandfather what's going on, don't you have a class?"

"I dismissed it early. There are more important matters and since I am your Head of House I'm responsible for you. Follow me." The two fell into step behind the elder and soon they were in front of the giant Phoenix statue.

"Golden Pride." Abraxas said, causing the passage to be revealed. The trio went upstairs and Abraxas knocked on the door.

"Enter!" The Headmistress ordered. They walked in to see the Headmistress and another woman and a wailing Teddy Lupin. Harry forgot himself and immediately picked up his Godson, who quieted instantly. "Oh, thank you Mr. Potter, he wouldn't stop crying for anything." Harry looked at the woman and immediately saw that it wasn't the boy's grandmother.

"Where's Andromeda?" Harry asked. The headmistress looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Potter but she passed on." She said. "Happened early this morning. Ms. Fife here brought Young Mr. Lupin here to me straightway. As you are his legal guardian, Mr. Lupin goes to you. You're a father now Mr. Potter but there are more matters now."

"I'm a what?! And matters such as?"

"Such as you're still in school. As well as being single. It'll be quite difficult for you."

"Headmistress, with all due respect if I can handle a war I can handle a baby."

"But he's not an ordinary child Mr. Potter. He has his father's 'curse' as well as being a morphimagus and a wizard." The Headmistress said. Abraxas understood her concern. Harry was indeed young, and hasn't been raised in the Wizarding World. His knowledge, although good, it was limited to what he learned in school. Also, he was pretty sure he wasn't versed on parenthood. Abraxas on the other hand, studied since the cradle and he was well educated. As well as has been a parent. He didn't wish to see Harry lose his new son.

"Minerva," He said. "I'll assist Harry."

"Abraxas, you have enough on those broad shoulders. Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure. I have been on the road of Parenthood, although look what happened to my son. But he will need the Wolfsbane potion and I can brew that, as well administer it as needed."

"Very well Abraxas," The headmistress said with a smirk. "I wish you both luck." With that she dismissed them and they made their way to the Slytherin's Head's office. Draco, who kept silent the entire time, laughed as they entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oh by Merlin, Harry's a father now!" He laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and tended to Teddy and Abraxas smirked.

"Oh and Draconis, you're helping as well." He said evenly. Draco's laughter died in his throat and his face paled.

"I'm what?!" He exclaimed, panic setting in his eyes. "But Grandfather..."

"No buts Draconis," The elder Malfoy said as he sat down, taking Teddy from Harry. "This will be a new experience, for all of us. So, get ready." Draco gulped while Teddy gurgled.

_I'm fucked! _

**_Hmmm, baby drama up next. Will they survive?_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Baby Drama and Secret Hearts

Abraxas looked to where Harry was playing with little Teddy, taking a break from grading and correcting essays. He couldn't believe half of the answers and theories on uses on blood replenishing potions. He really had to inquire about a study period for those who needed it. Without a 'by your leave' a tender smile broke through his mask. He had never seen anyone so loving and tender with children before Harry. His inner creature purred in content, already considering Teddy as its fledgling. He was about to ask Harry something when Teddy broke out in tears.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Harry asked as he held his new son. Teddy looked up at his father and whimpered. Then squirmed. Draco passed by and shuddered.

"Harry, his nappy's dirty!" He choked. Harry blinked and was clueless. Abraxas got to his feet and took Teddy from Harry gently and conjured up a changing table, complete with everything. He placed the baby down and looked at the boys.

"Time for your first lesson, changing nappies." He said. He and Harry switched places and Draco snickered. "I wouldn't snicker Draconis, you're next." Draco blanched and felt sick as he watched Harry follow his grandfather's step by step instructions. He knew that he was acting immature but it was still gross...

"Harry, pay attention!" Draco heard his grandfather warn. But it came a little too late. Draco felt something warm and wet shooting on his back. Both Harry and Abraxas gasped and Teddy giggled. Without saying another word, Draco took his leave.

"Um, that's why you have be quick Harry."

"What just happened?"

"Teddy, how shall we say, marked his terroritory."

"Oh by Merlin! Where's Draco? I'll have apologize."

"He hit the showers." Abraxas chuckled. "That's one of the many hazards of having a baby. I got hit with plenty of hazards, believe me."

"How was Mr. Malfoy as a baby?" Harry asked curiously, picking up a now dressed and changed Teddy. Abraxas smirked and waved his wand.

"_Accio photo album_." He said, a silver baby book with a swan on it, landing into his hands. Harry blinked at that and was about to question it when Abraxas beat him to it but not before sitting down by the fire in his favorite armchair, allowing Harry to take the one opposite of his.

"Before I show you, I'll need to explain the swan here. Before my son was born, I honestly had no idea what to expect. His mother was adamant about getting everything for the baby. She was so sure about having a girl and she drove me nuts. I tried to escape to Floursh and Blotts when she "ordered" for me, to get a baby book/album. Now mind you, baby books come a Knut a dozen but its like a wand, it has to suit you. Oh there were many that day but as soon as I was about to give up, this one pulled me to it. At first I was completely pissed off, I'll admit that now. But the bookkeeper explained that the books were linked to constellations. Oh, these differ from you're familiar with. You're possibly familiar with the astrology yes? Horoscopes and all?"

"Yes."

"That's all well and good but these reveal a "true spirit" constellation."

"Oh, you mean like an animal totem?"

"Oh good comparison, 50 points to Slytherin." Abraxas applauded. "Very much so. Like the animal totems, the true spirit constellation remains with the person all their lives. This swan, represents _Cygnus_."

"The swan constellation ?"

"Correct." Abraxas said. "At first, I thought it was one of the mostly girly constellations but when I read about it, I knew it was a perfect choice for one born into our family. His mother on the other hand, 'spazzed' out." With a snicker from Harry and a grin from Abraxas, they looked at the book together. Harry cooed at the baby pictures of Draco's father and while he saw a cute, happy and charming baby, he wondered what made him into such a hard ass? As if to read his thoughts Abraxas had the answer ready. "His mother," He answered with a sneer. Harry blinked,

"Harry, not all parents, are good. You were blessed with two loving parents. My son, only had one loving parent, me. Of course, I blame myself for the way he turned out to be." Harry was about object but Abraxas held up a hand. "No, listen to me, I am very much to blame. I took care of my family by ensuring financial security. I was a very busy man, always went away on business, worked hard hours. I worked very very hard for what you saw the Manor to be. I made sure my family was well provided for but in the end, it was in vain, for I didn't realize then what I know now. Lucius _needed_ me, I remember him voicing that he _wanted_ me there to be with him. To be the father I was _meant_ to be. Oh don't get me wrong he had a good happy childhood but when he needed me the most, I wasn't there." Harry watched as the aristocrat suddenly looked very sad, tired and worn. "I left him vulnerable to his mother and the Blacks, and all the other Dark Weasels, as I call them. They corrupted my son beyond repair and it pains me to no end." Harry thought long and had about what the elder was saying and he had an idea. _What if he could start over? Give Lucius a second chance, from the beginning? But he also had to think about Draco. Lucius was after, Draco's father. It was feel weird if the man he called 'Father' was a baby again. And wouldn't that be confusing?_

"Harry, are you alright?" Abraxas asked in concern. Harry looked at him and nodded. He had a lot to think about and write to Hermoine about his idea, plus talk to Draco and do some serious research. He reassured the elder that he was well and after picking up a now, napping Teddy, he excused himself and left the older wizard alone to his papers, which he was reluctant to return to.

Draco stepped out of the shower and after dressing, relaxed with a book curled up on his bed. He had some ideas of his own and decided to do a little research. His grandfathers reactions to Harry and his welfare kept replaying in Draco's mind and the blond was going bonkers. He knew that the Malfoys had creature blood, he himself was a Veela, thanks to his parents, but the characteristics of his grandfather was something completely different. It was _dragon-like._ He never had the time to ask his father about it, he was too busy with aiding with Voldemort's war and cause. Draco himself was like his grandfather, never liked the idea. But, Draco wanted to please his father and get his acceptance. He realized that was a wrong move and because of the way he acted for so long, he had close to no one to talk to. All of his so-called friends were either dead or calling him a traitor for he never accepted the Mark, a fact that made his Grandfather and Harry proud. He didn't know why but seeing Harry proud of him made Draco feel good and confident in his decision. _Okay I seriously have to research this. I know Harry's a friend but I feel that he's something more. Grandfather takes a fancy to him and...wait a minute...that's it!_ Without skipping a beat, Draco leapt off his bed and went to his bookshelf. With a satisfied nod, he grabbed the book her wanted and laid back down. It was entitled _Magical Creatures and their Behaviors_. After ordering for a snack, and grabbing a notebook and pen, Draco cast a spell that flipped through the book, while he made a list of traits he believed to be relevant.

_1. Dragon like eyes  
2. Heightened smell  
3. Aggression and rage if loved one is treated poorly  
4. Claws and scales_

Before he could list a fifth trait, Draco stopped the flipping. _Hominem Draconis. _Intrigued, Draco read on.

_Hominem Draconis or Dragon human is quite rare, practically extinct. It is said in legend that a dragon fell in love and longed to be human. He sought out a wizard, (rumor has it that it was Merlin himself but that fact is yet to be made known.) and told of his woe. The wizard took pity on the creature and complied with the dragon's wish. For a while, the dragon was happy with his chosen, they married and had a family but there was something the wizard could not disguise, the dragon's immortality. The dragon watched as his chosen and children aged and die while he remained unaged and very much alive. He sought out the wizard a second time and again explained his woe. The wizard asked what the dragon desired. He replied to be with those who loved him most. The wizard asked what was the dragon willing to give. The dragon took a dagger and as he cut his heart, allowed his blood to spill. He gasped out in reply "my heart and life's blood. Grant me death and passage to my loved ones." The wizard accepted the gift and after reviving the dragon he said. "Now go, for you are mortal and time is precious. Since you have no name I will g_ive you one. For a name leaves your mark. Your name shall be...

"Draco?" Harry called softly, startling the blond and causing him to drop the book and fall on his ass. Harry hid his face in Teddy's shoulder in an attempt to smother his laughter. The blond glared at him from the floor but it made the matters worse. Harry's laughter brought Abraxas running.

"What in the name of Slytherin is going on...Draconis, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Yoga," Draco growled as he picked himself up and composed himself. "Harry, what do you want and Grandfather what are you doing here, I thought you were grading papers..."

"Well Teddy and I came to apologize for earlier and..."

"When I heard a bang I came straight over. I thought you broke your neck."

"It's fine Harry, and no Grandfather I didn't break my neck. I think I broke my ass." At this Harry snickered. "Oh shut up Harry."

"That's why it's always good to have some cushion." Abraxas smirked. Harry didn't mean to, but he blushed a beautiful rose pink. It was Draco's turn to snicker.

"Aww lookie at whittle Harry, he's all red from his nose to his cute little..."

"Finish that Draco and I'll kick your ass."

"Aww don't you mean you'll _kiss_ my ass?" Draco laughed. His laugher was cut short when he had to leap away to avoid burnt legs and singed clothes. Both boys looked at Abraxas who took a deep calming breath but they couldn't miss the smoke that was curling from his nostrils and the corners oh his mouth!

"Watch it Grandfather, you almost burnt me!"

"Forgive me Draconis, but I felt offended with how you spoke to Harry."

"So you almost roasted my nuts for it?" Draco snapped. "Thanks alot!" He winced at how his grandfather looked at him when a clearing of a throat saved his goose.

"Excuse me but we have to go and rest today was quite a day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry," Both Malfoys said, watching the two leave. When they were out of earshot, Draco wheeled on his Grandfather.

"You're a human dragon aren't you?!"

_**Uh oh, Abraxas is busted! What will happen next review to find out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Clearing the Air Part 1

Abraxas looked at his grandson, ready to deny what he was but the smoke that was visible from his nostrils belied his nature. He sighed and took a seat, motioning for Draco to sit opposite him. Draco looked at his grandfather in awe and fear.

"There is no need to fear me Draconis," Abraxas said gently. "I would never harm those I care for."

"Did Father..."

"Know, no he didn't." Abraxas said with a slight chuckle. "My son never saw beyond his nose." At this Draco laughed. His grandfather spoke the truth. Everyone knew his father never saw the "big picture". Maybe it was because he didn't care or want to. Now, his father was a little more than a squib. He sighed sadly at that. Abraxas noticed his grandson's unhappiness at his father's punishment but it had to be done. As much as he loved his son, Abraxas knew that Lucius was too dangerous to have his power.

"Draconis, you know as well as I, that your Father, as much as we love him, is too corrupt and blind from power to see the error of his ways. If he were like me, he would have a worse fate than the one he was dealt. As a magical creature, he would have been destroyed and killed on the spot. At least with the laws here, he's still alive."

"So what are your intentions with Harry, Grandfather ?" Draco asked with a smirk, tactifully changing the subject. His subject choice was perfect because Abraxas' body language went from almost ridged to completely relaxed.

"Draconis, my intentions are pure and true." The elder said honestly. "I want to be there for him, to protect him, to love him, to show that he means the world to me. I want him as my Consort, my other half. I don't need his fame, wealth or whatever else everyone sought after. I only want him."

"Good because too many people just want Harry for his wealth, power and fame." Abraxas nodded in agreement with his Grandson. In the short time he has been here, Abraxas observed the behaviors of others around Harry and frankly, it disgusted him. They were shockingly sweet to him, treated him with kid gloves, and to top it off, some of the people the boy trusted, couldn't and shouldn't be trusted...A piercing cry was heard from the room little Teddy was. Abraxas and Draco looked at each other and ran. Harry looked at them and smiled, holding a newly changed Teddy.

"Sorry about that, he woke up and didn't like a dirty nappy."

"It's fine Harry," Abraxas said gently, taking the infant from him and replacing him into his cradle. He didn't miss the look in Harry's eyes and the elder decided he wanted to keep that look in the younger wizard's eyes forever. He spelled colorful orbs that lit up, sparkled and that played lullabies over the cradle. "Harry, I know this a bit sudden but, upon your graduation, would you allow me the honor of taking you out to dinner?"

Harry looked at the elder Malfoy and blushed shyly. True, he held attraction for the man but he was too shy to ask. Plus now, he had Teddy...Abraxas looked at him and smiled. "I'm certain Draconis wouldn't mind watching over Teddy for us." Draco was about to object but the look in his grandfather's eyes shut him up. Harry allowed a giggle to escape him, which brought a smile to the elder. They were about to converse more but when Abraxas saw the time he swore under his breath. "All right you two, off to bed. I will see you three in the morning." With that, The Lord left the boys alone and Draco smirked at his friend.

"You got it bad." He teased as Harry picked up Teddy's toys and straightening up. "Not that I mind, in fact, I haven't seen my grandfather this lively in a long time."

"Draco, come on, look at me."

"Harry, my grandfather's not superficial. He cares for what's on the inside. And you can't say that he doesn't care about you. Harry, he's crazy about you. And my grandfather isn't one to give his heart lightly. When he does, it's the real deal and that's something special."

"Draco, there's more to me than you know." Harry said carefully. "I don't know where to begin."

"It's usually best to begin at the beginning." The blond said as he flopped onto his bed. "Come on, spill."

"You sound like a girl when you say that."

"Ok, give me the details or I'll kick your ass. Is that better?"

"Not really but I'll tell you. Since day one I had a feeling my aunt, uncle, and cousin didn't like me. They hated anything or anyone magical, each one for different reasons. I was treated like a house elf, cooked, cleaned, served, etc. I was kept locked in a cupboard under the stairs and was forbidden any knowledge of the magical world until Hagrid got me."

"Wait, so you didn't know anything and, I was the first wizard you met, and I treated you...damn I'm an asshole."

"Draco, it's ok, you didn't know. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Even Ron and Hermoine don't know half of what I'm telling you."

"No Harry, I really am sorry. For a long time I really believed that you were pampered and spoiled, treated like royalty. I had no idea..."

"No one did. Only Dumbledore."

"And what did he do about it?"

"Nothing. He kept telling me that I was safest with my relatives because of the blood wards."

"Harry, wards such as those work best when the family stands united as a unit. I'm shocked he never told you that. Why do you think Malfoy Manor was practically untouchable?" Harry thought about it and realized that Draco was right.

"My father, asshole he may be, had a sick twisted way of showing his love, possibly due to the snake breath, my mother, the social butterfly she is, loves me and my Grandfather keeps me grounded and I admire him. Also, wards can be breached if some of your blood was taken."

"Which happened. He resurrected himself using my blood. And that's all I'm saying because I really don't want to replay that memory again."

"Don't have to, I'm sure it was sick. So when did you notice your magic?"

"When I was young, I apparated to the roof when I wanted to be alone, the snake at the zoo, I was able to speak to it and release it from the cage," Draco's eyes widened at that. Harry was very powerful and yet, here he was, humble as pie. He had wronged Harry so much, hated him for the wrong reasons. He was going to change it all, no matter what.

"Let's go to sleep Harry, we have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco. And thanks for listening. It felt good to talk to someone about my problems for a change."

"You're welcome Harry, anytime you need to talk, you got me and Grandfather. And we are always here."

**_You're probably wondering what happened to Lucius and Narcissa by now. Review to find out. More to come!_**


End file.
